failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi
Chi is a character in Failboat's Miitopia series. She debuted in episode 8. History (Miitopia Lore) Chi is an AU (alternate universe) character based on Hat Kid from A Hat in Time and created by Failboat. Chi was recruited by Kronkui as a mage to join Failboat and Deko on Failboat's quest to rescue his friends and defeat the Dark Lord. She helped them through the desert and met Lanc in a Wetland Way inn. In the Underground Maze, the team fought a minotaur and recovered the mysterious jewel to enter Skoop's lair. Failboat threatens to suck Skoop into the lamp using the incantation (Skoop's name). After making good with his threats, Skoop returns the treasure to the people of Neksdor. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord Hank steals the peoples' faces and Skoop's face. They headed to The Great Pyramid to find the Dark Lord Hank but are continually defeated by the "SaMona Lisa" painting. Needing to train, the team went to the Wayward Cave to find Muffet's face and to the desert where Waluigi's face was. After defeating Muffet's painting and the Waluigi Cobra, the group returned to fight SaMona Lisa and freed Samus' face with their victory. Later, they rescued Sayori and Guzma from Sayori Blade and Guzma Shield. The party hit a dead end in the pyramid. As they debated where to go next, Chi's magic attuned itself to the magic of the pyramid and the cosmos, 'possessing' Chi. She told Failboat to find the door to progress before returning to normal. Each time the party recovered a face for a Neksdor town citizen, they were rewarded with a mysterious jewel. The four jewels they earned opened the door and allowed Failboat and his friends to reach Skoop's face. The team defeated Pharaoh Skoop and freed Neksdor from Dark Lord Hank's clutches. Once Skoop's face had been returned, the genie showed his gratitude by removing a pile of boulders blocking the group's path to the Realm of the Fey. However, before they could head to the Realm of the Fey, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Deko, Chi, and Lanc away while they slept. The group woke up to find themselves in an unknown location with Failboat nowhere to be found. However, they do see Simple Bob, Smuk and Erica. After Chi told the trio they're also friends of Failboat, the six all agreed to work together and escape their boiling hot prison. Personality As a parody of Hat Kid, Chi has many of their traits and is very similar in personality. In Miitopia, her personality is 'Energetic' and she usually wears blue. Chi has a whimsical and happy voice and can be fairly giggly. Chi loves space and initially scares Failboat off to hang with Deko temporarily. She can be a little weird at times, saying she loves being sweaty and assuming Failboat felt the same. Along with being passionate, Chi is mischevious and enjoys getting up to trouble. Generally, Chi is kind, and if notices her friends fall over she'll help them back up. However, she has no chill and is prone to snapping and setting things on fire. She gets along with Lanc very well and is considered one of the 'kids' of the party, bouncing energy off each other. However, she's also yandere, often murdering the enemy Lanc befriends using the Air-headed quirk as soon as he plays with them [1] which has led to arguments. Chi and Deko don't get along, mostly because of clashing personalities and had the first fight of the second party. However, her friendly nature made her and Deko resolve the fight quickly. Chi also loves sitting on cactuses (the acupuncture restoring her health). Quotes * "BOOP!" * "You will not be Lanc's friend...I'm the only one who can be Lanc's friend... Burn! Burn!" Trivia * Chi has her name due to her enormous, chiseled chin. ** Chi's full name is Chin Kid * Originally, Chi was supposed to be a Scientist. However, Daniel didn't like the wig and eyepiece the Scientist job had and gave her the mage job instead. * When Daniel gives Chi money, the money merges with her face. * Failboat, Deko, Chi and Lanc are the party most irresponsible party with money ** In part, this was because the team was insane from not eating in a few days Category:Characters